Girls Night
by IKasha
Summary: One Shot. The well had closed four years ago and Kagome believes that she's all alone now. Her closest friends decide to take her out on a girls night to cheer her up and to get her mind off of whatever has upset her so much over the years.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha.

This is a one-shot and will not be continued. It takes place after the well was closed. Kagome thinks she's all alone, is she really?

"_Inuyasha! __**Inuyasha!**__" I screamed into the now closed well. No matter how many times I jumped into the well, no matter how bloody and bruised my knees and shins were the well would not open. I couldn't return to the Feudal Period, I couldn't leave when I wanted to anymore. My mother, grandfather, and Sota were standing above me outside of the well calling for me to come up. They were trying to take me away, away from the well that was withholding all of my friends and my surrogate son from me. "Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kouga. Kaede. Kirara. Inuyasha." I moaned out each of their names slapping at the hard earthen bottom of the old Bone-Eaters Well as tears poured down my puffy red face. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." I whispered before crumpling on the ground below me, sobbing uncontrollably. _

I had been 4 years since that terrible day. I still found it hard to walk into the building that held the well. I still found myself crying at the losses that I had endured, but the past years have helped me. I no longer woke up in the middle of the night screaming out the names of my friends from a different era. Nightmares of Naraku and the horrors that he committed still haunt my dreams, but the severity had decreased and now it was only a nightmare that haunted me once or twice a month versus every day.

But today was to be a good day, today I would remain away from the well, I wouldn't think about the friends that I lost when the well refused to open. Today Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri were taking me out for a girl's night. I was informed to wear my shortest dress and to be prepared for a night of nonstop dancing. They never say it but I know that their plan every time we go out is to find a potential boyfriend for me. No matter how hard they try though, I never try to get with anyone. Don't get me wrong though, I've had several offers. Many different attractive men have asked me out, but every one of them had been turned down, as politely as I could possibly muster. Even Hojo gave up on his attempts to court me, after being turned down several times; he realized that I hadn't been ready for a relationship. I had been happy to find that he had soon moved on to another woman that was capable of returning his feeling and appreciated his constant concern of her medical health.

"Kagome! Are you ready?" I heard my three best friends call to me from the stairwell.

"I'm coming!" I yelled in response. I quickly slipped on my silver stiletto heels. Stopping to glance in the mirror I saw a beautiful woman standing before me. She possessed long wavy black hair that perfectly contrasted the bright blue dress that hugged every one of her curves. The dress reminded me of the eyes of a man that I had once been incredibly close to, but that was in the past, 500 years in the past. The only thing wrong with the woman before me was her face. What should have been a bright eyed and happy woman was in all actuality incredibly sad. Darkened circles were seen below her cerulean eyes and frown lines could be seen on the sides of her pink lips. I could tell that she was trying to smile, but it never fully reached her eyes.

"Kagome! We're going to be late! Let's go!" Quickly being called out of my reverie I took one last look at the woman in the mirror before rushing down stairs to meet up with my friends, being sure not to twist an ankle on the way down. "Finally." Yuki sighed. "I thought you were going to hold out on us and not come."

With that said the four of us rushed out of the house, we all piled into Eri's small red car as we made our way to town. They never told me where we were going, I could only assume that we were once again going clubbing. My suspicions were confirmed when we pulled up in front of a fancy upbeat club, _The Youkai_. Upon arrival the name didn't spark any immediate interest, because honestly people today were way too obsessed with demons and other assumed mythical creatures.

"Really guys?" I asked exasperatedly. "Youkai? They couldn't think of something better than _The Youkai?_" I rolled my eyes at the lack of creativity that this particular club owner did not possess as I inched my way out of the small car, once more attempting not to twist an ankle or accidently flash anyone by having my overly short skirt ride up. "This club looks pretty exclusive, you sure that we're even going to be able to get in?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow towards the long line that stretched across the front of the building.

"Oh, we'll get in. Don't worry about it." Yuki smirked as she hooked arms with me and drug me towards the front door, completely skipping the long line and angry looks that we received as we marched ahead. I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation that passed between Yuki and the guard, but before I knew it I found myself within the confines of the club.

Loud, pulsing music could be heard, completely drowning out my friends' voices and even my own thoughts. Bright colors flashed across the walls, combinations of green, blue, red, and other strange combinations could be seen everywhere. A DJ stood on a raised platform completely surrounded by mix tables and stacks of records and CDs that he effortlessly manipulated. To the left of the entranceway was a large mob of writhing, sweaty bodies that were dancing in a seductive and incredibly hypnotic manner. To the right was a very large, glass bar that was being manned by several bartenders.

Before I even had a chance to completely register everything around me, all three of my friends had taken off to the dance floor leaving me alone to wander to the bar. A very attractive man stood behind the bar where I sat. He had long black hair that reached below his chin and piercing blue eyes and a charming smirk that seemed to be permanently located upon his hansom and angular face.

"What will you have?" He asked staring at me; for some reason, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me. The scrutiny that I was receiving was causing me to feel slightly uncomfortable. Looking across the dance floor to my friends I noticed that all three of them were joining the hypnotic dance with their own choices of men and already had drinks in their hands.

Sighing I glanced at the man with the stunning blue eyes. "Looks like I'm DD. So I guess water will be fine." It was my turn to stare, his eyes; they reminded me so much of a particular obnoxious and egotistical wolf demon. There was no way that this man was Kouga though, as far as my friends from the Feudal Era were concerned, I had disappeared over 500 years ago. Anyways, there was no sign of demons in present day. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me; maybe it was just the lighting in the club?

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" The bartender asked as he held my glass of water out towards me.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You just remind me of someone that I use to be very close to." I muttered out, ending my sentence in a sigh. I had to get over them; there was no way that I was right. Taking a quick drink of my water, I willed myself to breathe and to think rationally.

"Well if you want I'm always good at listening, and by the looks of it I don't have anyone to help at the moment. So you can talk to me about it if you want, I understand if you don't want to though, considering I'm just the bartender." With his last statement I noticed his bright blue eyes dull slightly, the spark disappearing, only to reappear a little when I agreed.

"Oh, I'm being rude. My name is Kagome." I said apologetically.

"No worries Kagome, my friends around here call me Ookami. So you can call me that too if you want." He said with his brilliant smirk upon his lips once more.

"Ookami." I said in thought. "Doesn't that mean wolf?"

"It does. My favorite animal is the wolf." The smirk of his never leaving his lips. My mind was running several miles an hour trying to fit all of the coincidental similarities together. "But we're not here to talk about my favorite animals." He said laughing. "What was it that was bothering you?"

"My friend that you remind me of. He was also incredibly fond of wolves and had the most beautiful blue eyes, eyes that are so similar to your own." I said as my voice slowly dipped down to a whisper. Bringing back the memories of Kouga was quite possibly one of the most painful memories out of all my friends. He had been the one that my heart ultimately belonged to. Once I came to terms with Inuyasha loving Kikyo I moved on and was able to find love in the cocky wolf prince that was always calling me 'his woman'. "He and I use to be so close, he always called me 'his woman' and brought me gifts and always knew exactly what to do to make me smile and to make me happy. He was able to do all of this and more. When a mutual friend of ours, who I use to love, would hurt me, he would take my hands in his and tell me that he loved me and the I could do better than 'dog-'" I quickly cut myself off when I realized that I was about to say things about Inuyasha being partially dog.

I couldn't tell if I was imagining it, but I could have sworn that I heard Ookami say 'mutt face' under his breath. Like I said, I could have been imagining things. But it didn't stop me from asking him anyways.

"Did you, did you just say 'mutt-face'?" I asked the shock on my face very apparent.

"I, I, no, you must have been imagining things. I never said that." He stuttered, quickly composing himself once more.

"Anyways," I warily continued. "My friend believed that I could do so much better than the guy that I once loved. Unfortunately he never knew how right he was. I never had the chance to tell him my true feelings for him, because four years ago I lost all contact with him and all of my other friends." Reliving and remembering all of the memories caused my heart to painfully throb in my chest, as a tear slowly rolled down my pink cheek. Remembering my feelings for Kouga still hurt me, even after four years of being away from him and the Feudal Era.

A few seconds into my thoughts I felt two larger warm hands grab my small ones and clasp them just as Kouga use to when I was sad. "Kouga…" I whispered, the tears slowly picking up. The man before me, Ookami, there was so many similarities it was getting harder and harder to ignore them all.

"Kagome. I didn't know. I would have tried to find you sooner. I swear I didn't know that you were so alone here." He whispered, leaving me completely speechless. What was he saying? He couldn't possibly be serious.

Looking up at Ookami I searched his face frantically, looking for any sign that he was kidding or that he didn't know what he was talking about. But his face held nothing but complete honesty and sorrow. Taking my hand, he led me around the bar and to a back room, telling me that I could trust him and that he wanted to show me something. He quickly rushed me out the back door and into a well-lit alley way.

"Ookami! Where are you taking me?" I frantically asked, playing horrible alley way horror movie scenes in my head.

"Kagome. Listen. My name isn't Ookami, it is Kouga." He waited several seconds for it to settle within my frantically screaming mind. When I didn't react he said. "Kouga, of the wolf demon tribe, from Feudal Japan. The man that you spoke of, the one that you use to love was Inuyasha, stupid dog breath." He said muttering the last part. I couldn't believe my ears. I had spent the last four years believing that demons didn't exist in this era, only to be confronted by the man that I loved, the man that made it impossible for me to date other people.

"Ko, Kouga?" I stuttered once more, my voice cracking as I said his name.

He looked like he was seriously thinking something before he pulled his long hair into a high pony tail, revealing his pointed wolf demon ears and smiled at me, allowing one sharp canine to poke past his lips. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't believe it. Why would he wait four years to come see me?

"Why? Why didn't you find me sooner?" I yelled at him as I flung myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck. As soon as I felt his warm skin against my own it felt just like the last time I had hugged him, nothing changed. He still felt perfect against me.

"I'm sorry Kagome." I could feel small wet drops falling upon my face. Looking up I noticed that he too was crying. "I didn't know where you were, or even if the well was closed yet. If I would have known where to look, or what time to look in I would have found you sooner, I swear." He wrapped his two muscular arms tighter around me bringing me even closer against him. We hugged each other, holding one another as if preventing the other from disappearing.

"Kouga." I kept saying his name over and over again as I clung to him for dear life.

Finally pulling away a little Kouga looked down at me, making eye contact as if searching for something. I did the same; I looked him in the eyes and noticed that he had changed a little. His eyes showed that he had aged a bit, he looked more mature and if possible wiser, but then again I would assume that at least 500 years of living would do that to an individual. Finally, I found something that hasn't changed, the look he gave me when he lived in the Feudal Era, the love he showed me when he called me 'his woman' and asked me to live with him, it was still there.

"Kagome?" He asked silently.

"Yes Kouga?" I whispered in response.

"I waited over 500 years to find you again. Before the well closed I loved you immensely, every time that I saw you and asked you to be my woman I was being honest. You had my heart from the first time I laid eyes on you. My feelings for you haven't changed, not in the slightest. Kagome," He paused slightly for a chance to breathe before continuing. "Kagome, will you be my woman?" Pausing for a few seconds he asked again. "Will you be my mate Kagome and be with me and love me forever?"

I stood before the man that I loved, the man who had stolen my heart. My heart was pounding away in my chest, I'm sure that even without his demonic hearing he would be able to hear my heart speeding away. Butterflies had erupted in my stomach when he asked me the question that I so longed to hear. "Of course." I started, before licking my lips. "Yes Kouga. Yes I would love to be your woman. I would love to be your mate." Before I even had a chance to finish my sentence his lips crashed onto my own.

The kiss we shared was full of passion, passion for one another that had been locked away for an incredible amount of time. I couldn't believe that after all this time and everything we had been through, we were finally together. I was finally happy once more with the man that I loved with my heart, soul, and body. After we broke apart, I drug Kouga back through the club, passing by my friends, making sure that they knew I was heading home. I was finally with the man that I loved, and I didn't plan on wasting a second of it.

A/N Hey guys! So I know I should be writing my Pirates story, but I was in the mood for a Kouga/ Kagome match up and this story just happened to come to me. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave me some comments. :3


End file.
